Wedding Dress
by Aimi S. Hiketsu
Summary: "Lucy...kau...sangat...cantik"/"kau juga tampan, Natsu"/"selamat untuk kalian berdua, aku turut bahagia"/ Fic dari seorang pendatang baru di FFn. I'm not good at making summary, but would you like to waste your little time for read this 'jelek' fic?—OneShoot With Warning!


.

Dia terpaku di depan sebuah cermin, memandang pantulan diri sendiri dengan tatapan hampa. Ia sempat terkesima dengan bayangan dirinya kini, sebuah kemeja putih _casual_ telah sempurna membalut tubuh kekar nan tegapnya, di bungkus rapi dengan sebuah rompi hitam, tak lupa celana panjang hitam dan di lengkapi dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu senada yang di sampirkan di kerah kemejanya menambah kesan rapi dan maskulin. Rambut salmonnya yang agak berantakan sedikit di sisir rapi dengan poni yang di tegakkan.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan penampilan seorang pria yang sedang mematut diri di cermin ini.

.Tampan.

Untuk apa ia berpenampilan seperti ini? Tentu saja untuk hadir di sebuah acara yang penting.

.

.

Yah.. sangat penting.

.

.

Meghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, sejurus kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya ia angkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum tipis tanda ia sudah selesai mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Oh... tak hanya penampilan luarnya saja yang sudah di persiapkan.

Hatinya pun tentu harus sudah siap.

Ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada satu pigura kecil di meja yang membingkai sebuah potret tiga insan di dalamnya. Di samping pigura tersebut terdapat seonggok kotak beludru merah yang terbuka , di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih dengan _diamond_ berwarna bening berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Ia lekas mengambil cincin itu dan memasukanya ke dalam kantong celananya, menyambar jas yang tergantung dan kunci mobil, kemudian beranjak keluar rumah dan menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan hitam di garasi.

Membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pemanasan, segera saja ia menginjak pedal gas dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Kemana?

- **WEDDING DRESS** -

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **A oneshoot Fairy Tail fanfiction by** **A** **i** **mi Uchiha Dragneel**

 **Angst/Friendship/Romance**

 **Warning!** **OOC,** **Gaje, Abal, Flat,** **diksi yang berantakan,** **mengandung unsur borring, dan kekurangan lainya** **.**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading :)**

" _NATSU~~" panggil seorang gadis pada laki-laki yang tengah berjalan agak jauh di depanya._

 _Laki-laki yang merasa terpanggil dengan suara yang amat familiar baginya ini segera menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde sepunggung yang sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya-tidak-setelah di perhatikan lebih dekat dia tidak seorang diri, tetapi di temani dengan seorang lelaki berambut biru donker yang mengikuti di sampingnya, entah siapa karena yang Natsu tahu ia tidak mengenalnya._

" _Luce..." ucap Natsu, sedikit telat untuk terkejut atas kehadiran gadis itu._

" _hosh...hosh...Natsu..hosh.. aku perlu bantuanmu..." ucap seorang gadis yang di panggil Luce-oleh Natsu—itu sedikit terbata-bata sambil mengusap buliran peluh di dahinya._

" _Eh? Emang Lucy perlu aku untuk membantu apa?" tanya Natsu sedikit heran dengan permintaan sang gadis._

" _Lebih tepatnya bukan aku, tapi... oh ya! Aku hampir lupa. Natsu, Perkenalkan dulu. Ini Gray. Dia teman baruku di kelas. Dan Gray, ini Natsu. Temanku sejak SMA. Ku harap kalian dapat berteman baik" Lucy sedikit menarik lengan atas laki-laki yang bernama Gray itu untuk memperkenalkannya pada Natsu._

 _Gray menjulurkan tangan kanannya kemudian di sambut dengan tangan kanan Natsu, dan akhirnya mereka bersalaman._

" _Gray Fullbuster, jurusan Sastra, sama dengan Lucy. Salam kenal" ucap Gray sambil tersenyum simpul._

" _Natsu Dragneel, panggil saja Natsu. Jurusan Seni" ucap Natsu dengan nada ramah di sertai grin lima jari yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih._

 _Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing._

" _nah, Natsu. Aku ingin kau membantu Gray dalam tugas makalah yang berkaitan dengan kesenian. Dia ingin mendapat bahan tugasnya langsung dari anak seni. Kebetulan ada kau yang bisa ku rekomendasikan, jadi gimana?"_

" _hah? Kenapa harus aku yang membantu si mata mengantuk ini?"_

 _CTAK..!_

 _Seketika muncul urat perempatan di dahi Gray. Kenapa tiba-tiba...?_

 _Kemana perginya keramahan orang berambut aneh ini tadi?_

" _siapa yang kau panggil mata mengantuk heh mata bulat?" balas Gray bingung campur emosi , jika di lihat lebih teliti dalam imajinasi(?) tampaklah aura-aura biru hitam gelap yang mengguar dari tubuh Gray._

" _apa kau bilang?ngajak berantem ha?" Natsu berucap dengan nada menantang, menyeringai ._

" _heh siapa takut" balas Gray tak mau kalah dalam adu perdebatan laki tersebut. Bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang._

" _berhenti! berhenti! Duh Apa-apaan sih kalian ini baru kenal kok malah mau berantem?! Kalian ini anak kuliahan atau anak SD sih? Dan Natsu mana kesopananmu? dengar ya! Mulai sekarang aku tidak terima penolakan, jadi mau tak mau kau harus membantu Gray. Titik." Cerocos Lucy bermaksud melerai perdebatan kedua lelaki aneh itu._

" _Tapi Luce-"_

" _Diam! Atau kau tak akan mendapat jatah traktiranku lagi!" ucap Lucy di bumbui deathglare andalanya. Tentu saja Natsu langsung bungkam seraya mengangguk cepat karena tak terbayang jika Lucy berhenti berbaik hati untuk mentraktirnya makan. 'Memang ampuh'batin lucy penuh senyum kepuasan._

" _dan Gray maafkan dia ya, Orangnya memang seperti itu jadi harap di maklumi saja haha" Lucy tertawa kikuk._

" _tak apa" respon Gray. Masih memasang tampang sedikit kesal._

 _Senyuman manis pun terukir di bibir Lucy seraya mengaitkan kedua tanganya di bahu kedua lelaki itu, merangkul mereka._

" _nah, tentu saja untuk mengawasi kalian -lebih tepatnya Natsu si biang masalah- aku juga akan ikut membantu Gray. Kita bertiga bisa menjadi teman baik karena temanku juga temanmu, Natsu" Lucy menoleh pada Natsu, meminta persetujuan. Yang di tuju hanya menampilkan ekspresi jengah._

" _baiklah, tapi jangan menganggapku sebagai toublemaker seperti itu donk" Natsu berdalih membuang muka dan memajukan bibirnya lucu._

" _hahahaha" Lucy yang gemas pun tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pada akhirnya seorang Natsu selalu kalah olehnya._

Ia tersenyum di sela-sela perjalanannya kala mengingat hal itu. Kali pertama ia mengenal Gray, salah satu sahabat yang berharga baginya.

.

.

Sama berharganya dengan seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama.

Seketika senyum di wajahnya memudar, wajahnya menjadi sendu menatap kosong ke depan menerawang jalanan -

-ingatanya.

 _Sepasang manusia berbeda gender sedang duduk berdua di depan mobil jip merah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan bukit. Mereka tengah menikmati pemandangan cakrawala oranye kemerahan yang indah pertanda langit senja. Sang mentari terlihat mulai menurunkan dirinya dari tahta menuju tempat peristirahatanya yang mana tugasnya akan di gantikan dengan sang rembulan, sama-sama untuk menyinari hamparan luas bernama bumi ini._

" _ne, Natsu" tiba-tiba suara manis selembut silky mengusik pendengaran seorang lelaki di sampingnya. Tentu saja tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut._

 _Si lelaki berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu hanya terdiam menunggu lanjutan kata dari gadis di sampingnya, ia masih belum mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan mentari terbenam di depanya._

" _tak terasa ya sudah tiga tahun kita bertiga bersahabat. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa lebih akrab dengan Gray, mengingat sejak pertama hingga sekarang kalian masih sering bertengkar.. haha. Tapi aku tahu kok sebenarnya kalian saling mengerti." Ucap gadis itu sedikit terkekeh. Mungkin karena meningat suatu hal._

" _hm..." si lelaki hanya berguman tak jelas sambil memasang senyum tipis, ia masih asyik memandangi matahari._

" _aku harap kita masih bisa bersahabat sampai nanti. Bagiku Gray sangat berharga, sama berharganya denganmu, Natsu. Aku menyayangi kalian-" jeda sejenak_

" _-aku menyayangimu, Natsu" si gadis berkata lirih kian lembut._

 _Natsu tersentak, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis di sampingnya. Matanya mebulat seketika. Sepasang bola mata karamel yang bening tengah menubruk mata onixnya dengan tatapan teduh bak pohon rindang di tengah-tengah gurun pasir, pipi pualam kemerahan yang tertimpa sinar mentari senja, rambut pirang yang melambai-lambai pelan tertiup angin tenang, hidung mancung,alis bagai semut beruntun, bulu mata lentik sempurna, dan tak lupa bibir cherry tipis yang membuat siapapun kaum adam ingin memagutnya._

 _Hatinya menjadi berdesir tak menentu memandang wajah di depanya ini, dengan jarak sedekat ini. Seorang bidadari... ya... bidadari cantik yang telah jatuh dari surga tepat menimpa hatinya._

 _.Ia terpana._

 _Sesaat suasana menjadi tak tentu. Ketegangan muncul diantaranya. Saking heningnya sampai suara sayup-sayup angin pun dapat terdengar._

" _HORAAA! Kalian sedang apa? Jangan-jangan kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?"_

 _Mereka berdua terlonjak kaget._

 _Suara bass dan tepukan keras pada bahu mereka membuat suasana hening yang tercipta menjadi buyar seketika._

" _hey, Ice princess! Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak ha?!" Natsu berteriak menyembur sang empu julukan 'Ice Princess' tersebut. Tentu sudah dapat di tebak siapa itu._

" _hahaha memang iya, Flamehead. Kenapa? Mau protes?" bukanya meminta maaf Gray malah memanas-manasi._

" _Graaayyy, kau juga mengagetkanku tahu" protes satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka. Ia tengah memasang pose kesal dengan memajukan sedikit bibirnya dan menyilangkan tanganya di dada. Gray yang melihatnya pun tak tahan untuk mengacak rambut gadis yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu baginya saat memasang tampang merenggut seperti itu._

" _Yasudah maafkan aku, Lucy" Gray berkata dengan nada seperti ayah yang sedang berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang ngambek, sambil menepuk kepalanya sayang. Sedangkan Lucy diam-diam blushing atas perlakuan sahabatnya tersebut._

' _cih, minta maafnya hanya pada Lucy saja, dan apa-apaan itu? dasar sok manis' batin Natsu melihat adegan kedua sahabatnya itu._

" _oh ya. Sosis bakarnya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan" ajak Gray kemudian. Sepasang telinga sensitif milik Natsu langsung menajam mendengar kata 'makan', tiba-tiba semangatnya meninggi bagaikan moodbooster yang terisi penuh. Tentu saja Natsu kan foodlovers._

" _hahaha tunggu apa lagi Luce, Gray! Ayo kita sikaaattt" dengan gelagat ia segera turun dan bergegas menghampiri panggangan di belakang mobil._

 _Gray dan Lucy hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sahabat mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Persahabatan itu memang indah_

 _._

 _._

 _Sebelum semuanya berubah._

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang di tuju.

Natsu terpaku melihat bangunan megah di depanya. Bangunan besar dengan pilar-pilar tinggi, patung-patung tertata di beberapa spot, dan empat menara di setiap sudutnya. Di puncak dua menara yang paling depan terdapat salib. Dan di atas pintunya terdapat patung Yesus yang menandakan bahwa tempat ini bernama.

Gereja.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk memasuki gedung tersebut.

 _Semilir angin berhembus menggoyangkan beberapa pohon menimbulkan suara gesekan dari dahan-dahan yang beradu. riak-riak air danau yang tenang di sertai suara serangga-serangga khas alam liar berpadu menciptakan lagu harmoni yang sempurna. Disana, di pinggiran danau duduklah dua orang manusia bergender pria yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, memancing bahan makanan yang banyak mengandung protein dan omega._

 _Mereka terlihat menikmatinya-coret- hanya salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat menikmatinya bahkan ia sampai bersiul-siul saking enjoynya, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat tidak sedang bergairah seperti biasanya, yang ia lakukan kini hanya melamun saja bahkan ujung kail yang bergerak-gerak pun tak ia hiraukan. Hal itu tentu mengundang rasa penasaran pada sobat berambut biru donker di sampingnya. 'ada apa gerangan dengan si bodoh ini? Tidak biasanya ia diam seperti cunguk' batinya._

" _...su"_

" _...tsu"_

" _Natsu..!" yang di panggil tetap tak bergeming._

" _FLAMEHEAD!"_

" _ah!.. oh! a-ada apa ice princess? Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!"_

' _akhirnya hidup lagi' batin Gray sweatdrop *Emang Natsu habis mati?_

" _kau kenapa Flamehead? Kerasukan jin apa kau melamun terus sedari tadi?" tanya Gray sambil menempelkan punggung tanganya di dahi Natsu. 'Dingin, berarti tidak sakit' batinya._

" _hoy Gray! Apa-apaan? Singkirkan tangan baumu itu" Natsu menepis tangan Gray._

" _Natsu! Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus, ada apa?" kini Gray mencoba menggali lebih lanjut keterangan di balik diamnya seorang Natsu._

" _tidak, aku hanya.. sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Natsu sambil menunduk._

" _tunggu, saha manéh [siapa kamu]?" Gray bertanya dengan nada curiga. Takut-takut di sampingnya ini bukan pemuda yang ia kenal.*kok jadi main sunda-sundaan gini sih? (-_-)9_

" _hayang nyaho? urang jurig panunggu situ ieu [mau tahu? saya hantu penunggu danau ini]. SIALAN! APA MAKSUDMU ICE PRINCESS! Ini aku, Natsu! Natsu Dragneel" teriak Natsu kelewat amarah dengan apa yang Gray bilang._

" _tidak, hanya saja aku heran sejak kapan seorang Natsu bisa berfikir? Terlebih memikirkan sesuatu?" Timpa Gray watados._

' _sabar sabar, kali ini kau harus sabar Natsu' Natsu mengelus dadanya seraya komat-kamit dalam hati supaya tidak tersulut emosi. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas berat._

" _memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa? Pekerjaan? Bosmu yang super galak itu? atau kreditan mobilmu?" tanya Gray sekali lagi._

 _Natsu menggeleng pelan. Faktanya bukan itu yang sedang ia fikirkan._

 _Gray tidak menyerah begitu saja "lalu apa? Oh! apa kau sedang memikirkan... " Gray sedikit memicingkan matanya._

" _...wanita?"_

 _Skak mat!_

 _Raut muka Natsu menegang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menunduk pura-pura melihat pada pancingan._

" _hmm...ternyata benar, kau mudah sekali terbaca, flamehead." Gray meletakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu mengangguk ngangguk seperti tengah mengerti akan masalah yang di hadapi sohibnya itu._

" _jadi, katakan padaku seperti apa gadis yang telah berhasil memadamkan api di otakmu itu Natsu? Apakah cantik? Seksi? Atau—"_

" _cantik , walaupun terkadang aneh dan cerewet, yang terpenting adalah dia gadis yang baik...aku menyukainya sejak lama. Kami juga berteman akrab, sangat akrab malah" potong Natsu sebelum Gray banyak bertanya. Gray melongo tak percaya, ternyata si otak api ini bisa juga menilai seseorang dengan baik, terlebih ia gadis yang di sukainya. Selama ini Gray belum pernah melihat Natsu dekat dengan seorang gadis selain Lucy, sahabat mereka. Tapi Lucy pernah bercerita bahwa Natsu memiliki teman dekat seorang gadis bernama Lisanna, mungkin yang Natsu maksud adalah ia. Begitulah yang Gray fikirkan._

" _lalu kau sudah memberitahukan perasaanmu padanya?" Gray bertanya dengan perasaan antusias ingin mengetahui perihal kehidupan asmara sohibnya ini yang selalu di tutup rapat walaupun telah lama mereka bersahabat. Dan inilah kesempatannya untuk menggali lebih dalam lagi, siapa tahu ia bisa membantu menemukan penyelesaian dari masalah Natsu._

" _Belum. Entahlah...Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku terlalu takut. Pasalnya kami sudah terlalu dekat, jadi aku bingung membedakan perhatianya padaku, aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap lebih" ucap Natsu tersirat nada putus asa di dalamnya._

" _hey, jangan putus asa seperti itu donk, siapa tahu dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Bukankah bagus jika kalian sudah akrab artinya kalian sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, tinggal meresmikan saja." Gray mencoba menyemangati pria galau tersebut. Natsu terdiam, terlihat berfikir._

" _dengar ya, saranku lebih baik kau segera menembaknya kalau tidak ingin keduluan orang lain. Aku mengerti karena aku berada di posisi yang sama denganmu. Aku juga jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Cantik, tentu saja dan sangat baik. Kami baru saling mengenal saat di bangku universitas. Dan sama sepertimu dia juga sudah sangat akrab denganku, bagiku hal itu adalah suatu keberuntungan tersendiri." Gray mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada Natsu yang ternyata memang sama. 'tapi siapa gadis itu' tanya Natsu dalam hati. Setahu Natsu, Gray memang memiliki hubungan akrab dengan seorang gadis anak pemilik perusahaan Lockser Corp., Katanya mereka sudah dekat sejak kuliah , di luar Lucy tentunya._

" _Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah pada perasaan ini, aku sudah membuat rencana untuk meresmikan hubungan kami. Bahkan jika aku berhasil di terima setelah menembaknya aku akan langsung melamarnya saat itu juga" lanjut Gray dengan nada percaya diri._

" _memangnya kau berhak se-optimis itu? siapa tahu dia suka orang lain" tambah Natsu._

" _aku yakin, pokoknya yang pertama kau harus optimis dulu, soal di terima tak di terima itu nanti urusanya. Yaahhh... walaupun aku juga tak dapat membayangkan jika aku di tolak. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan?"_

 _Setelah mendengar perkataan Gray, Natsu kembali merenung._

' _Benar juga apa kata si ice princess ini, aku harus mencoba dulu' batin Natsu. Itu dia! Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan titik terangnya._

 _PUK!_

 _Natsu menepuk bahu Gray_

" _Gray, untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin menuruti saranmu, tapi jika boleh, maka-"_

 _Natsu menarik nafas._

" _izinkan aku menggunakan cara yang sama denganmu" ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Raut wajahnya penuh keseriusan. Gray terkejut, tapi keterkejutanya tidak bertahan lama di gantikan dengan senyum dan anggukan._

" _terserah kau flamehead, dasar tidak kreatif" katanya mendengus._

" _hehe terimakasih ice princess" dan Natsu pun ikut menyengir, dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat mengerti padanya._

' _Yah... sudah di putuskan. Aku akan menggunakan cara yang sama denganmu untuk menjadikan dia wanitaku, tak apalah plagiat dikit'_

 _._

 _._

' _toh kita tidak menyukai gadis yang sama kan?'_

Riuh para undangan memenuhi ruangan yang luas tersebut. Natsu berjalan di atas sebuah karpet merah yang terjulur dari pintu. Kemudian ia memakai jas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia menengok kanan kiri seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

Dari arah samping terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berwajah aneh(?) dengan pose yang aneh(?)datang menghampirinya.

"meeeeennnn... Natsu-kun akhirnya kau datang juga... meeennn.." ucap orang aneh tersebut tak lupa dengan memasang pose-pose aneh membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan berfikiran 'ini orang baru keluar dari RSJ kali ya?'.

"yo, Ichiya-san" Natsu mengangkat tangan kanan membalas sapaan tersebut dengan memasang grin khasnya. Rupanya sang pria aneh tersebut adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"men, kebetulan mempelai wanitanya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Aku pun tak sabar ingin mencium wangi parfumnya" kembali pria berambut kecoklatan itu memasang berbagai pose. Natsu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria melihatnya.

Snif.. snif... *namanya juga orang aneh kelakuanya pun aneh. Ia seperti tengah mengendus-ngendus ke arah Natsu. Natsu sendiri tidak merasa risih karena sudah terbiasa.

"hummm...parfum yang luar biasa, bahkan aromanya mengalahkan aroma mempelai pria pada umumnya." Jelas Ichiya.

"hahaha Ichiya-san, aku tahu kau mengatakan hal yang sama kepada semua undangan pria di sini"

"meeeennnnn... sebaiknya Natsu-kun segera ke tempat-"

TID.. TID...

Suara nyaring klakson memotong perkataan Ichiya. Para undangan sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang di hiasi pita dan bunga mawar putih terparkir di depan pintu gereja. Sang sopir sedang mencoba membuka pintu penumpang. Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik mengenakan gaun putih menjuntai diapit oleh dua orang gadis di belakangnya membawa karangan bunga.

Natsu membulatkan mata dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jantungnya berpacu bagai drum yang di pukul amat cepat. Ia tak kuasa untuk berkata-kata akan pemandangan di hadapan matanya kini. Sejenak telinga pria itu mendadak tuli, membuat suara gemuruh para manusia di ruangan megah itu tak terdengar.

Tubuh tinggi semampai, kulit putih susu yang terlihat berkilau, wajah bening bak bintang timur yang terlihat semakin bercahaya dengan riasan simpelnya namun menawan, rambut pirang keemasanya yang indah kini di gelung ke atas dengan rapi dan disisipkan sebuah tiara serta tudung transparan, wedding dress putih yang membalut tubuh sintalnya menambah kesan anggun. Sang mempelai wanita, Lucy Heartfilia.

Bidadari telah tiba, ratu kerajaan hatinya, sang dewi cinta mahakarya tuhan kini telah mematri senyum semanis madu dan sehangat matahari musim semi. Betapa Natsu amat memujanya.

"Natsu" disertai suara lembut yang membuai hati , menerbangkan beberapa kupu-kupu di perutnya, memekarkan bunga-bunga di dada, sejuk bagai embun yang membasahi hatinya yang kekeringan.

"Lucy... kau...sangat...cantik" Natsu bersuara lamat-lamat seperti orang linglung.

Lucy hanya terkekeh kecil, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lagi.

"kau juga sangat tampan, Natsu"

Natsu terpanah tepat di titik hati terdalamnya. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta lagi. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin membekukan waktu dan semua partikel di bumi ini sekarang juga, kecuali ia dan wanita di hadapanya. Ia ingin merangkul pinggang ramping sang wanita, membawanya berdansa hingga larut malam, membelai wajah dan mencium bibirnya. Memadu kasih bersama. Selamanya.

"ne, terimakasih sudah datang—"

"-Sahabatku"

Prang!

Kalimat yang terlantun dari bibir tipis sang gadis telah sukses memecahkan angan-angan indahnya menjadi kepingan tak berarti. Jiwa Natsu yang sempat tersesat di alam fana kembali ke dunia nyata. Tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar perlahan di kala suara hentakan sepatu kaca si wanita mulai terdengar olehnya. Wanita itu... sang pujaan hati telah... melangkah lagi...

...melewatinya.

 _Natsu melihat dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang dicarinya tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman._

 _munculah perdebatan di dalam fikiran pria itu._

' _ingat! sebelum di dahului orang, Natsu. Cepat katakan padanya dan buat dia menjadi milikmu. Kau sudah tahu kan caranya? Tentu saja kau sudah siap-siap jauh hari. ayo! Kau harus bisa! Ya! Aku semakin bersemangat!'_

 _Natsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskanya demi menetralkan gejolak-gejolak dalam hatinya. Kedua tanganya ia masukan ke saku._

 _Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu._

" _Luce" panggilnya._

 _Gadis itu tersentak._

" _eh? Natsu rupanya. Kau di sini juga? Sedang apa?"_

 _Gadis itu bertanya seraya tetap membawakan senyum manis untuk Natsu._

" _uhm... ya... aku..."_

" _ya?" lucy mengangkat alisnya berharap mendapat jawaban dengan cepat._

' _woy Natsu, sejak kapan kau jadi gagap seperti ini? Mana jiwa lakimu?, bagaimana ini?' ia hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati_

 _Kegugupan tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. Kata-kata indah yang telah ia rangkai dan dihafal jauh-jauh hari menguap entah kemana. Natsu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal dan nyengir kikuk di hadapan Lucy, tangan kananya menggengam erat benda yang ada di sakunya._

" _Luce... ak -"_

" _Lucy!"_

 _Kemunculan tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton lain mengintrupsi kedua insan itu. memotong perkataan Natsu._

 _._

 _._

" _maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Lucy. Natsu, kau di sini juga? Kebetulan sekali" pria tersebut mendekat seraya mengembangkan senyum cerah._

" _tidak aku baru sampai" bohong Lucy_

" _jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Gray?" lanjut gadis itu_

 _Pria itu hanya memasang senyum dalam diam, berlutut dan mulai menjulurkan tanganya untuk meraih tangan si gadis yang bertanya._

 _Lucy tersentak. Rona kemerahan di pipinya mulai mejalar tanpa di minta. Natsu yang melihatnya pun turut kaget._

" _Dengar, Lucy. Konyol memang terlihat buru-buru, aku tak pandai dalam berbasa-basi. Sekarang, dengan Natsu disini sebagai saksinya. Aku ingin mengatakan... bahwa aku... memiliki perasaan padamu lebih dari sekedar sahabat, aku menyukaimu-tidak- aku jatuh cinta padamu, dari awal aku mengenalmu hingga saat ini. Maafkan aku, mungkin perasaan ini tak semestinya ada di dalam persahabatan kita, tetapi aku pun tak ingin diam saja. Aku hanya mencoba mengutarakan beban yang selalu menggangguku selama ini. Jadi, maukah kau menerimanya?"_

 _DEG.._

 _Lucy bungkam sempurna mendengar pernyataan panjang yang di lontarkan mulut Gray. 'pernyataan cinta? Apa ini mimpi?' Lucy terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia tidak mempercayainya. Orang yang selama ini diam-diam telah mecuri hatinya kini menyatakan perasaanya begitu saja di depanya. Dan bagi satu lagi pria yang berdiri di sana, tentu kau bisa menerka bagaimana perasaanya saat ini. Dunia kini terasa berputar baginya._

' _APA-APAAN INI?'_

 _Lucy mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam raut muka Gray. Nihil. Pria ini benar-benar serius. Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya_

" _Gray... kau tahu aku... selama ini aku juga...aku juga menyukaimu..." ucapnya lirih, jawaban yang sungguh tak terduga pula. Di satu sisi Gray merasa amat bahagia dengan balasan Lucy, dan di sisi lainya ada sesorang yang tersiksa dalam diam._

 _Gray merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua, lalu membukanya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan shaphire diamond berkilau di tengahnya tampak jelas di mata lucy._

" _dan kau boleh mengataiku gila sekarang. Ya aku memang gila karenamu, Lucy. aku sangat bahagia ternyata kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Karena itu... maukah kau menikah denganku? Tanpa peduli status kita sebelumnya, tanpa harus melewati masa-masa sebagai sepasang kekasih?" Gray mencium dengan lembut punggung tangan Lucy membuat pemiliknya semakin salah tingkah._

' _CUKUP!'_

 _Lucy menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia segera mengangguk dan berhambur ke pelukan Gray._

' _CUKUP'_

 _Gray mebalas pelukan Lucy._

' _CUKUP SUDAH!'_

 _._

 _._

 _Sakit, sesak, berat, hancurlah harapannya, musnah sudah angan-angannya, melebur menjadi debu, di terbangkan jauh oleh angin. Pria yang hanya menjadi penonton adegan mengharukan kedua insan itu hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan tatapan sarat akan perasaan._

 _Bingung, sedih, kecewa, kesal, menyesal._

' _kenapa?'_

' _tuhan, kenapa harus begini?'_

 _Batin Natsu meringis pilu._

" _oh ya. Natsu,lihat ini! Lucy menerimaku! haha akhirnya, aku senang sekali Flamehead!" Gray melepaskan pelukanya seraya berseru dengan girang kearah sohibnya._

" _maafkan kami, Natsu. Kami jadi sibuk sendiri" Ucap Lucy tersenyum kikuk._

' _TUHAN, KUMOHON CABUT NYAWAKU SEKARANG JUGA!'_

 _Batinya berteriak meminta keadilan._

" _oo—oohhh...! se-selamat ya untuk kalian berdua, aku turut bahagia." Bohong._

 _Bohong kalau ia juga sedang terlihat bahagia. Namun ia tak bisa mepertahankan egonya._

 _._

 _._

 _Natsu dengan grin khasnya yang palsu._

Suara riuh tepukan tangan dari para undangan menggema di dalam ruangan luas itu. taburan kelopak bunga dan confety menghujani mereka. Rentetan kata demi kata selamat dan do'a memenuhi kedua insan yang sedang bergandengan tangan di atas altar. Ya, keduanya telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri setelah selesai mengucap janji sehidup semati di depan seorang pasteur. Sepasang pengantin, Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfilia tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kesemua hadirin, senyum tanda kebahagiaan tak hentinya terpancar dari wajah mereka.

.

.

Sepasang mata onyx setajam elang menyaksikan di tengah-tengah desakan para manusia yang hadir. Ekspresinya terlihat berbeda dari yang lainya. Ia hanya terdiam mematung, kemudian menunduk memandangi benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil indah yang berada dalam genggamanya dengan tatapan datar. Terus memandanginya seolah mencurahkan segala perasaanyan pada benda tersebut. Cinta, harapan, asa, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan lainya. Terus…

Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tring..tling...tinnngggg...

Ia menjatuhkanya.

 **~Fin~**

 **Huwaaaa... ( ToT) maafkan aku minna... maafkan aku telah membuat fic yang super kacau ini (T_T)... tolong jangan benci sayaaaaaa... hiks hiks :'(**

Ini fic pertamaku di dunia per-Fanfiction-an, setelah sekian lama hanya mondar mandir sebagai silent reader. Dan tadaaaaa... aku memulainya di fandom Fairy Tail soalnya aku penggemar berat animanga Fairy Tail dan aku adalah Nalu shipper. *nah lho, katanya Nalu shipper tapi di fic pertamanya malah jadi graylu? 0_o

Ceritanya mah fic ini téh terispirasi dari lagu+MV si Taeyang (BigBang) dengan judul yang sama tapi jadinya malah ancur kayak gini :( . pas pertama kali liat MV-nya yang menyentuh hati aku langsung kepikiran buat bikin fic dgn tema kyk gitu, akhirnya jadi deh fic abal garing ini. Romance-nya gak kerasa ya minna? Hontou ni gomenasai... sebenernya aku bingung mau naruh genre apa di fic ini. Oh ya... bukan hanya ini saja fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu tsb, pas aku search ternyata banyak juga bahkan judulnya pun pada sama, tapi cerita yang ini murni hasil pemikiran otak udangku kok. ^_^

Silahkan bagi yang ingin memberi kritik, saran, komentar, dan sebagainya bahkan flame pun akan ku terima dengan senang hati, maka tinggalkanlah di kotak review. ^_^

Karena aku masih junior jadi mohon bimbinganya, minna!


End file.
